Un romance al atardecer
by Miyandy
Summary: AU Kagome encuentra al amor de su vida, pero el destino le depara algo muy cruel.


Esta historia es por completo ficticia, pero quisiera señalar que los personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi; **sólo David es un invento mío.

«UN ROMANCE AL ATARDECER»

Era un típico día en mi típica vida; como siempre me encontraba en el metro (de no ser que se cierra durante la noche, ya hubiera dicho que vivo ahí xD), esperando no llegar tarde a la escuela.

Durante las ocho estaciones que cruzo para llegar a mi destino, nunca he visto nada que me interese o me impresione, es un viaje común. Pero hoy, no fue un día normal como yo hubiese esperado que fuera…

Del otro lado del andén, miré de reojo a un joven de unos 20 años, alto, de cabello negro y a pesar de la distancia, podía asegurar que era muy guapo; al percatarse de mi mirada, me sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar responderle algo sonrojada.

Decidí seguir mi camino sin darle importancia y al llegar a mi escuela, me llevé una no tan desagradable sorpresa. Al parecer, hubo algunos incidentes la noche anterior así que la escuela estaba cerrada por unos cuantos días.

Muy feliz regresé al metro y al entrar un joven de dulces ojos color café obscuro, me miraron fijamente.

- Disculpa, ¿eres tú la chica que vi hace unos momentos?-me preguntó con una voz seductora.

- Sí, así es. Me llamo Kagome, disculpa si te incomodé.

- Ah!, no te preocupes. Mucho gusto, yo soy Inuyasha; y en realidad te molesto solo para pedirte que salgas conmigo el día de hoy.

La verdad, esto me dejó un poco desconcertada… digo, Inuyasha era un joven muy guapo, pero siendo la primera vez que yo lo veía, me daba un mal presentimiento salir con un completo extraño; pero hubo algo en el modo tan tierno en que miró que no me pude resistir.

_Kagome_- Está bien, acepto salir contigo.

_Inuyasha_- Ammm, sé que es la primera vez que nos vemos y todo, pero quisiera poder preguntarte varias cosillas ¿puedo?

_Kagome_- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

_Inuyasha_- ¿Prometes contestarme con la verdad?

_Kagome_- Ok, lo prometo.

_Inuyasha_- Mmm, primera pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_Kagome_- (algo sorprendida) mmm, te propongo algo. Cada pregunta que me hagas, deberás responderla tú también, ¿te parece?

Aunque no lo podía asegurar, me pareció que Inuyasha se preocupó durante unos segundos.

_Inuyasha_- Ok, acepto.

_Kagome_- (n_n) Bueno, yo tengo 17 años.

_Inuyasha_- (O_O) ¿Enserio?, ejem… lo lamento, bueno yo tengo 20. Mmm, ¿estudias o trabajas?

_Kagome_- Estudio.

_Inuyasha_- Yo igual. Siguiente, ¿tienes novio?

_Kagome_- (o///o) No.

_Inuyasha_- Yo tampoco. Bueno, la última pregunta y ya ¿prefieres salir o quedarte aquí?

_Kagome_- (pensando) "qué tipo tan raro". Mmm, pues salir, creo.

_Inuyasha_-(sonriendo) Ok, demos una vuelta por aquí afuera.

Cuando salimos de la estación, pasamos por una escuela y debió darse cuenta que yo ahí estudiaba, porque me dijo:

_Inuyasha_- ¿No te aburres ahí dentro? Porque he visto cuando sales, tú cara se nota muy aburrida y además de que te he oído decirle a tus amigas que deseas cambiarte de escuela.

_Kagome_- (O_O!!!) ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?, ¿acaso te la pasas espiándome o qué? Antes de que llame a la policía dime quién eres y que quieres de mí.

_Inuyasha_- Tranquilízate, yo antes estudiaba ahí y no es que te estuviera espiando ni nada por estilo, lo que pasa es que yo conozco a uno de tus amigos a **David**, es mi primo. Y una vez que vine a visitarlo te vi pasar con tus amigas; eso es todo. David me habla mucho de ti y pues quise conocerte, por eso vine hoy, pues me dijo que siempre llegas temprano.

La verdad tuve que creerle, pues David hacía unos cuantos días me comentó que su primo quería conocerme; en ese momento me lo tomé como un juego, pero al parecer era verdad.

Con esa situación un poco incómoda, ninguno volvió a articular palabra alguna.

Inuyasha me llevó a un pequeño jardín que yo nunca había visto, pero que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la escuela; al verlo simplemente quedé maravillada, era un lugar hermoso lleno de rosas blancas y alcatraces.

_Kagome_- ¡Wow, qué hermoso es! Jamás había venido por aquí.

_Inuyasha_- Me lo imaginé, éste jardín lo planté hace años con la ayuda de algunos amigos. Aquí solía reunirme con ellos después de clases… así que… ¿ya no estás enojada conmigo?

_Kagome_- Pues… (Sin saber qué decir) pues no estoy enojada, pero me gustaría que en adelante me digas la verdad, pues no soporto que me mientan.

Las horas se fueron volando mientras platicábamos de tantas cosas, casi ni noté que poco a poco nos caía la tarde.

_Kagome_- Inuyasha, me la pasé increíble el día de hoy… pero no puedo quedarme. Ya es tarde y debo regresar a mi casa; se supone que fui a la escuela y tampoco le avisé a nadie, no sé si me estarán buscando o si están preocupados…

_Inuyasha_- Está bien, te entiendo. No era mi intención robarte tanto tiempo; en realidad sólo quería conocerte un poco y me alegro que te hayas divertido. (n_n) Vamos, te acompaño al metro.

Cuando entramos, Inuyasha me dijo que un amigo vivía a unas cuantas calles y que iría a visitarlo; así que sólo me acompañó para no dejarme sola.

Antes de que entrara a la estación, me tomó por la cintura haciendo que volteara a verlo; mis ojos encontraron a los suyos y sin dejarme decir nada, me besó.

Ese beso duró unos segundos, pero para mí… fue mi primer beso, el más eterno de todos.

Llegando a mi casa, llamé a David para contarle lo ocurrido y para agradecerle por haberle platicado a su primo de mí.

Pero algo nuevo ocurrió; tras unas palabras de mi amigo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y el dolor se reflejó en mi rostro.

-Gracias- fue lo único que conseguí decir antes de colgar.

Ante esto, salí corriendo a pesar de que la lluvia era muy fuerte.

A esas horas de la noche, el único lugar al que se me ocurrió ir fue al metro, que ya se encontraba cerrado. En esos momentos las palabras de David resonaron en mi cabeza.

_David_- Kagome…- me interrumpió un momento- lamento decirte esto, pero Inuyasha **está muerto.** Después de dejarte en el metro, se dirigió a casa de un amigo suyo, y un motociclista que perdió el control se estampó contra él. Murió instantáneamente… **lo lamento muchísimo.**

El viento revolvía mi cabello entre la sombras, y no pude evitar las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos. Estuve un rato sollozando y lamentando haber conocido a mi primer amor, saborear mi primer beso y que en unos instantes, el destino me arrebatara la felicidad de las manos.

Pero ya no había nada por hacer… digo, después de todo es ridículo pensar que se puede encontrar el amor en una estación del metro.


End file.
